The Lost Legendary Coven
by Amaranth the Immortal
Summary: Bella is one of the first vampires ever created and part of a Legendary Coven that was said to have been destroyed years ago. What will happen when she and her coven meet Edward and his coven? What if Bella and her coven have a great secret?*Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everone! This is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard on me please. (Though feel free to give me criticism. I always love criticisum!) Bella isn't in this chapter thought she will be in the next chapter (I'll post the next chapter when I get 1 review. You can do that right? Pweez?). I'll warn you now, Bella may seem OOC but that's because she's really old and is really smart. And I use Coven Crests alright? They're in the Twilight movie but not the book. The crest is a symbol of the coven and every coven member wears it on their person as a mecklace, bracelet, ring, etc. Alright, enough of about this. Read and REVIEW!!!!**

Epov

Another boring school day was over. I sighed with relief. I still find it strange that I hate school even more now then I first strated. I mean, don't you think I should have gotten used to it by now. I've been going for nearly a century and I think that it's time that I just sucked it up already and went without complaint...yeah right.

I was interupted from my brooding by a smell. It was so familiar, yet so foreign. I knew it immediately.

Vampire.

Two vampires to be exact. Both of them were male and they were walking toward a red Porshe. Don't they know that they have to try to blend in with humans the best that they can? I mean that car's really attention grabbing. Everyone was looking at it with their mouths agape. (It kinda looks like they're trying to catch flies or something.) I looked at my family who were still wondering where the new scent came from. They might not even know what it was. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

I waved my hand at them to get their attention, then I pointed to the newcomers. All of their eyes widened.

'_Should we go see if they are vegetarians?'_ Alice asked my through her mind.

I shook my head, thinking that it's best that we didn't get involved with other vampires. Besides, they probably weren't even vegetarians anyway. There wasn't exactly many of our kind who share our beliefs about feeding.

They were in our way to my Volvo so we'd have to pass by them. I started to walk and the others followed somewhat reluctantly. The vampires appeared to not notice us and I thought we were going to pass by uninterrupted, when one of the men grabbed Alice's arm.

Jasper snarled ferociously. Emmett crouched low. Rosalie hissed.

I paniced. There were too many people around. The other kid may not have noticed us yet, but they soon would. I grabbed Jasper and Emmett by their shirt collars and yanked them backward. Rosalie had already come to her senses and was watching the two men closely. Alice seemed calm though I could tell that she was a little frightened. The one man was still holding her by her arm.

"Don't worry. I won't harm her," the man holding Alice said.

"Nor will I," the other one added.

Alice relaxed as well as the rest of us. The man let her go and she came to stand by Jasper who put his arm around her and eyed the man closely.

The one who grabbed Alice had shoulder length black hair. It was slightly wavy and didn't look like it could be controlled in any way. He was just as muscular as Emmett if not more. He was dressed in oil stained, faded blue jeans with rips all over. His t-shirt was short sleeved and loose fitting.

The other man had brown hair that stayed close around his face. He wasn't bulky. His body seemed to be the kind that could move quickly, like you would never be able to land a punch on him, beacuse he moved to fast. His clothes were casual, a white t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt over it, the buttons unbuttoned and dark blue jeans. His body language seemed to be relaxed.

Though what caught the most of my attention was their eyes. The black haired man's eyes were gray and the brown haired man's were bright blue. I frowned. Vampires couldn't have that shade of eye color. It was either topaz-gold, blood-red, or pitch black. Nothing else. Yet, there was no doubt in my mind that they were vampires.

"What are you doing around here?" Rosalie asked.

"We were planning on staying here for a day or two. We have inportant business to take care of, then we will be gone," answered the brown haired man.

"What kind of business exactly?" I inquired.

"Sorry. We can't tell you that just yet. It's top secret," the black haired man responded with a small smile.

"Well, you should know though that you can't feed off the people around here. Feeding off humans would only attract attention to us and we would really rather that that didn't happen," I said.

"You have nothing to worry about," the brown haired man said with a warm smile. "We fed just before we arrived."

"Which brings us to another question. What's up with your eyes? What exactly is it that you hunt?" Emmett asked.

There was a short silence. It was then that I realized that I couldn't hear their thoughts. Why is that? I could tell that they were blocking their minds from me. Somehow they knew that I was a mind reader.

"Well, I can see that we have much to discus. How about we come to your home, along with the rest of our coven, and answer your questions then? I feel that our coven leader can answer these questions better than us," the brown haired man asked.

"That sounds fine. I'm sure that our leader would like to hear what you have to say as well," I said.

"Then we'll see you in an hour," the black haired man said. Then, he and the other man got inside their Porshe and sped away. My family and I began to slowly walk to my Volvo. The car ride home was silent. All of us were deep in thought. Even Emmett which was very unlike him.

I pulled up into the garage and parked in my usual spot. Everyone stood with a dazed look on their faces. They followed me silently as I went to look for Carlisle and Esme. They were in the sitting room, each reading a book. They looked up from what they were doing and smiled at us.

All of my siblings sat down while I said, "We have somthing inportant to speak of. Something unusual happened after school today."

"Really?" Carlisle frowned. My siblings and I stayed quiet, not knowing how to begin. "Well hurry up! Tell us!"

So, we began our tale about what had happened, each of us taking turns as we explained it as best as we could. When we got to the color of the vampire's eyes, Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together.

"You know, I never really thought that vampires could wear contacts, but it seems possible. Though, I think that, over time, the contacts would burn away from the venom in our eyes. That's really the only explanation that I can come up with. Nothing else comes to my mind."

I told them that the newcomers somehow knew that I could read minds and had blocked me. My parents frowned and Carlisle said, "I really don't know what to tell you, Edward. That is just a complete mystery to me."

Then we told Esme and Carlisle that the new vampires were coming and would be here any minute with the rest of their coven.

"Oh my goodness! You should have told us sooner! Then we could have prepared!" Esme exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. All of us turned to look at it. I glanced at Carlisle and he nodded. I stepped forward and opened the door. In front of me were the two vampires I saw from earlier and five others, all of them looking at me with exotic colored eyes.

**AN: I hope that was okay. I'll start writing the next scene tomorrow and will have it up soon. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Remember, right now, I'm only asking for one review to update. But don't let that stop you. Click the MAGICAL button below, don't hesitate! You know you want too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! I kept my promise and am updating a new chapter. (Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got more then I asked for and am extremely happy! Yay!) I'd like to ask you all to forgive me. I noticed some spelling mistakes (apparently I didn't press the right keys when I was typeing XP) and a few grammatical errors. I'm SO sorry about that. It was late when I checked for mistakes and I missed a few (Though, I caught a lot so it could have been much worse). Whoa, long author's note ( I hate author's note as much as the next person, but I had to say this. It's kinda important.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review. Reviews just make my day. :)**

Epov

All seven vampires looked around the house with their strangely colored eyes. The man, who looked like he was the oldest physically, stepped forward. He looked slightly older than Carlisle. He had short blond hair, also like Carlisle, except it was slightly lighter. His eyes were hazel. His clothes looked comfortable, but had a look of formality about them. He walked past me, nodding in my direction.

Next came in a woman around the same age as the man. She had long honey-colored hair that went down to her legs. Her clothes had the same kind of look as the man's. Her eyes were dark green. She looked like she was around Esme's age. She looked at me and smiled warmly. The more she did, the more she reminded me of Esme.

After the motherly woman came in, the brown haired man from earlier entered through the doorway. He gave me a small smile and walked into the sitting room with everyone else. He was holding hands with who I presumed to be his mate. She had straight black hair that went down even farther than the other woman's hair. When she saw me, she gave me the same small smile. Her eyes were dark blue.

Then, a woman who looked even more beautiful than Rosalie entered. She walked by without appearing to notice me. Her eye color was stranger than the rest of them. It was white with some black along the edges so you could tell where her pupil ended and the whites of her eyes began. She had curly black hair. Behind her was the other man from the parking lot. He grinned when he spotted me and punched my shoulder. It hurt a lot but I wasn't going to be a wimp and show it.

The last vampire walked in. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face was heart shaped with long brown hair that went to the small of her back. Her eyes were bright green, like the color that I had pictured my eyes to have been while I was still human. She was long and slender and seemed more graceful than most vampires. She gently put her hand where the black haired man had punched it. She smiled up at me and I saw an emotion flicker through her eyes. It seemed like sadness, maybe a little bit of pity. It disappeared as quickly as it came, so I thought that I was just imagining it.

When everyone was in the sitting room, I came back in and stood against the wall since my seat had been taken. The beautiful brown haired vampire was also standing and smiled at me from across the room.

"I presume that you are Carlisle, correct?" the man who looked somewhat like Carlisle said.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "And who are you exactly?"

The man smiled. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that at this time. Maybe later after we answer your questions."

"Alright then," I said. "I'll start first. What's with your eye color?"

"We wear contacts," the vampire with curly black hair replied. "They burn away after a little while, so we always have to have some replacements on us."

"What do you hunt?" Jasper inquired.

"Animals," the brown haired girl said.

"Really? Well I'm surprised. There aren't many vampires who hunt like we do. It's good to find more of our kind," Esme said.

"I know!" the woman who looked like Esme said. "Life can often get lonely, don't you think?"

We all nodded. All of us knew exactly what she meant by lonely. We only knew of one other coven like us.

It continued on like this for a long time. We asked more about their hunting habits and what they liked. The vampire with straight black hair liked to shop and learn new things. Her mate, the brown haired man from the parking lot, preferred to keep to himself and loved to read. The other man from earlier, the black haired one, loved sports and was very protective when it came to his coven. His mate, the vampire with curly black hair, was very interested in beauty like makeup and hair. The beautiful brown haired girl loved music and poetry.

The two other vampires remained silent throughout this particular conversation. I even noted that the five who answered our personal questions were very careful about what they said. It seemed like there was something that they were keeping from us.

After we told them about what we liked, we asked them what their names were. All of their heads snapped up and they grew tense, except, the brown haired vampire who didn't move an inch. Instead of watching us like the rest of her coven was, she was watching them with a mixture of caution and sadness in her expression.

"I think that these questions have gotten a little too personal," the vampire who looked similar to Carlisle said. "I believe that it is time that we took action. Everyone, get ready!"

The vampires all crouched down low except for two. The brown haired girl who still hadn't moved and the vampire with curly black hair. The blacked haired girl cupped her hands and brought them up close to her heart. She looked like she was concentrating very hard with her eyes closed. A small sphere of mist appeared in her hands. I started to grow. Slowly, she raised her hands, still cupped, above her head. The circle grew until it was as slightly bigger than my head. Her eyes suddenly flashed opened and she quickly uncapped her hands and brought them down to her sides and crouched down low like the rest of her family. When her hands separated, the sphere of mist exploded and suddenly the room was filled with smoke. It was so thick that I couldn't see anything.

I felt something bind around me leaving me unable to move. Someone forced me to my knees roughly. The mist dissipated and I could see again. I looked down and realized that I was bound by strong vines. I should have been able to break through them easily, but I strangely couldn't. I was still down on my knees with someone holding the back of my shirt tightly. I looked and saw that it was the brown haired vampire. His face was void of emotion, just like a blank slate. He was holding Jasper and me with a firm grip.

The brown haired vampire still hadn't moved, but now she had a sorrowful expression on her face. She sensed me looking at her. She raised her eyes to meet mine and gave me a small sad smile. Her expression seemed like it was saying _"I'm so sorry."_

"Do you promise not to struggle?" the Carlisle-like man asked, though I'd never compare him to Carlisle after this.

The look in our eyes must have given him the answer. (We couldn't nod for we were bound too tightly.) The vines loosened their hold around me but tightly wrapped around my wrists. Each vampire took the end of one of our vines and pulled us toward the front door. The beautiful vampire followed us out the door reluctantly. She was looking down at the ground, deep in thought.

"We need to take you back to our home in England. I'll tell you what we are going to do with you once we get there," Carlisle's almost twin said. "I'll have my coven hunt for you...and don't try anything sneaky. It will get you no closer to freedom. It will only make us watch you closer."

My coven and I exchanged worried glances. I wonder what awaits us when we arrive at England.

**AN: Okay, I think that went okay (But who am I to say anything? It's up to what you all think! =B ). I think I want a grand total of 5 reviews to update. That's not hard right? Though even if I get 5 reviews in the next minute, I won't update until the day that the Twilight movie comes out (FRIDAY!!!!It's Wednesday that I'm writing this!!!) because tomorrow I'll be busy and I've updated two days in a row, so I'm gonna give myself a day off (Usually, I won't update on Thursdays. It's a very busy day for me.) Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! Please Review!!! They put me in a good mood and when I'm in a good mood, I'll usually update faster!!!!(except on Thursdays!) So...REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup **people**? It is currently 1 in the morning. About 10 hours ago, I saw the Twilight movie...It's Wonderful!!!! I won't spoil it for anybody, but I highly recomend that you go see it if you can. I said that I would update on the day that I saw the Twilight movie, but I had to get 5 reviews total. Well, I only got 4 altogether but because I'm a nice person, I'm going to update anyway. This is to celebrate the Twilight movie. Whenever I read this chapter, I'll think of it. Hope you all like it!(And I made this one extra long just to celebrate even more! Go ME!!! XP)**

Epov

The journey has been anything but pleasant. First of all, the Carlisle look-alike didn't keep his promise. He and his coven haven't hunted for us and, quite frankly, we're starving. When their coven went out to hunt, we got the privilege of being tied up to trees by the ends of our vines that were still wrapped tightly around our wrists. The girl vampire with the straight black hair touched the tree that we were all tied to with the tips of her fingers. Her hands and the tree began to glow softly, then the light died out and the tree seemed to be made of metal and we couldn't rip it up from the ground. So, basically what I'm trying to say is that we weren't able to get away.

For approximately four days, we had nothing to eat and we were long overdue for blood. Each one of us slowly lost our energy. It began with Jasper, then Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and finally, me. Carlisle was still doing well, though I could tell that he was beginning to tire too. Every day, the brown haired vampire would look at us sadly, especially on days when she was going hunting with her coven.

One day, after our captors were gone for a while, I sensed someone coming toward us. When I looked at Carlisle, I could see that he was staring at some trees directly ahead. I looked too and saw the trees begin to rustle. I thought it was the wind, but apparently not, because the brown haired vampire walked through. She was dragging something behind her and my mouth began to water at the scent that was coming off of it. She pulled seven dead deer through the bushes and set them down in front of us. She looked at all of us, one by one, with a smile on her face. I noticed just now that she had a beautiful smile.

She walked up to the tree and put her hands on it like her fellow coven member had done earlier. She and the tree began to glow, but this time instead of the vines getting tighter around the tree trunk, they began to loosen. She looked at us carefully.

"I'm breaking the rules right now, you know?" she said. "I feel sorry for all of you and what you're going through. There's no doubt that you're hungry, so I brought these for you. I know that you all feed only from animals so that's exactly what's on the menu. I'll have to release you temporarily so you can eat…but please don't run away. My coven will track you down and you'll have no hope of escaping, I'm afraid to tell you. All running will do is get you all and me into trouble. If that happens, I think I'll be more hesitant about helping you again. Now GO!!! Feed quickly, my family is returning."

So, we all fed for the first time in weeks. The deer blood tasted especially delicious, probably due to our unbearable hunger. I finished before anyone else. I looked up at the brown haired vampire. She was looking off into the woods to our right. She was probably watching out for her family. This girl, she was different from the rest of them. It seemed that she was the only one who felt pity for us.

Then I recalled with a shock that she had released us from the vines. So, she must have the same gift as the other vampire. I've never heard of that. I thought that vampire gifts were unique and only belonged to one vampire at a time. Maybe she had some other gift that lets her borrow gifts from other vampires.

She seemed kind. She cared for us, so that had to mean something. Perhaps she didn't approve of what her coven was doing. Now that I think about it, she didn't help her family when they captured us. She just looked away with a sad look on her face. It may seem crazy, but I think that she can be trusted. I wasn't going to tell my family this though. They just wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand. It was kind of just a gut feeling. Well you know what they say, when in doubt, follow your gut. Wait, do they even say that anymore? Ugh, I'm rambling. I just don't know what to think of this girl. She is so foreign to me.

All of my family had finished feeding by now and the brown haired vampire was getting rid of the deer corpses. Suddenly she appeared from the trees with a fear written all over her face. She quickly pushed us up against the tree and made our vines bind and imprison us again. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and backed up a few steps and turned away.

Just then, her coven came through the trees.

"What are you doing here, dear?" the woman who looked a little bit like Esme asked.

"I just got here a few moments ago," the brown haired vampire replied.

There was a short silence.

"Well anyway," the Carlisle look alike began. "I believe that we will arrive back in England tomorrow morning if we continue on traveling now. I advise you Cullens to enjoy the fresh air while you have it. I think that you may not have it again for a while once we get to our destination."

My coven and I looked at the vampires one by one to see if they were just bluffing, just trying to frighten us, that they were all just telling a joke. They weren't.

* * *

We arrived in England the following morning just as the other vampire coven leader had predicted. The vampires said that we were nearing their home. All of us began to worry. What exactly were they planning to do with us? The brown haired vampire looked more and more worried as we got closer to her home. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but there were two problems with that theory. One, her coven was right next to us, so she would have been overheard if she even answered at all. Secondly, I wasn't close to her. I never have spoken with her. I didn't even know her name. So, I didn't think that it was a good idea to ask her, at least not right now.

It didn't take long to arrive at their house. Along the way, we had gotten a few curious glances at the vines that were still around our wrists. Other than that, it was a relatively quiet trip.

Once inside, my coven and I got dragged quickly through the many halls of the house. We were taken down into the basement and thrown onto the floor. The vines came off of us and we were free to move. The bad part was that the vampires were going back upstairs and were going to leave us down here alone. The brown haired vampire looked at us with a speculating expression on her face. Then her face got determined. She turned around to face her leaving coven.

"I've had enough of this," she said. "These vampires have done nothing wrong. Why should they have to suffer this way? I know that you all don't agree to this either." What was that? Her coven didn't think this was right? Then why were they doing this? It made no sense.

Her coven leader, the Carlisle almost-twin, turned around and stared at her. He seemed sad and angry and the same time. This was one of the few times that he had his emotions showing on his face. He usually kept a blank expression on.

"That's enough. We have to do this for the sake of our coven," he spoke in a low cold voice. "We need to save ourselves."

"Are you saying that you're hurting this coven just so we can be safe!?" she asked, outraged that this could be his reason.

"Aye, that is why," he replied. "Why should we care about them? My first priority is keeping my family safe and that is exactly what I'm doing. I couldn't care less about what happens to anyone else." I could tell that he was lying just by looking in his eyes. He cared very deeply about other vampires too. I could see that capturing us had hurt him. That got me thinking. Could he actually be a vampire that can be trusted?

The brown haired girl looked at him for a long time before sighing and asked, "Can you at least let them have an actual room instead of this filthy cold basement?"

"Aww, have you gone soft, sister?" the vampire with curly black hair asked. The brown haired girl just gave her a exasperated look and returned to looking at the coven leader. He was watching the brown haired vampire closely and was silent for a long time before nodding slowly.

"Fine, they can stay in one of the rooms. They have to share. I'm not willing to give up a room for each of them. It would just take up too much free space."

The brown haired vampire smiled brightly and ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised but nevertheless, he returned her hug. She then turned around to look at my family and I and motioned for us to follow her. Her family followed us upstairs, but then spread out, all of them taking off in different directions. The brown haired girl led us to a big pair of light-blue doors and swung them open wide. She walked in and we followed.

Inside the room, it was beautiful and VERY big. The wall in the back of the room was made entirely of glass and overlooked the private garden in the back of the house. That meant that when the sun shone through the windows, we wouldn't have to hide from the unwanted eyes of the public. The walls were painted a light gold color and matched the carpet which was a darker shade of gold. There were seven beds in the room that we would probably never use. (Except Emmett and Rosalie if you know what I mean…) There was a big television on the west wall with a few soft couches in front and the east wall was full of bookshelves and CD shelves as well as the beds that I just mentioned. There was a big stereo there as well. All along the west wall, there were doors. The large glass wall had curtains that you could close to get some privacy. There was also a balcony.

"The doors all lead to fully stocked closets and bathrooms. Each of you have your own closet, but I can't say the same for the bathrooms though. Two of you will have to share," the brown haired girl said.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied. "This is certainly better than that cold wet basement."

The vampire girl smiled at us and told us that we should look around and see if the room was to our liking. She would be waiting on the balcony while we looked around. I already knew that I would like the room, because it had a lot of music that I could listen to, so I followed after the brown haired girl and stood next to her on the balcony. She turned and smiled at me.

"So, do you like the room?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about sharing one room with my whole family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I try to find you another room?"

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. Everything's just fine."

She smiled at me and looked off into the garden below. I decided to ask her some questions that were on my mind.

"So, why did you and your coven take us here?"

Her face fell and she turned slowly to look at me. She looked into my eyes for a long time before sighing and closing her eyes. When she opened them, they looked a little weary.

"I honestly don't know. We got orders from our leaders to capture you all mainly because they want to speak with you about the way you eat. My father never really explained it. I doubt that he even knows himself. When he questioned our leaders about it, they told him that they would destroy our coven if we disobeyed their orders or asked any more questions. We were all weary of this mission from the start."

"Who do you work for?" I asked.

She paused for a moment, than she answered, "The Volturi."

I sharply took in my breath. So, she couldn't be trusted and neither could her family. That saddened me for I was beginning to like this girl. She read my sorrowful expression and quickly began talking.

"No! Believe me, it's not like that. We trust the Volturi no more than you do. We're only working for them so that we can keep an eye on them; make sure that they're doing nothing barbaric. Well at least that's how we thought it was. Lately, they've been doing bad things and yet my father has done nothing about it. It started to worry him as well as us, and he said that he would take action if things got any worse. This, what we've done to you now, is horrible enough to be considered worse. Yet, he still does nothing. I think that it's because our coven is threatened but I can't be sure."

"What could happen to my coven and I?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know," she replied. "Though, I'm certain that whatever it is, it won't be good."

She sighed. "This is my fault. I could have tried to hide you away somewhere, but now it's too late." She was silent for a little while. "Why don't we talk about this some more this afternoon? I need to clear my head."

I nodded. " What do you do to clear your head?"

She smiled. "I play my piano."

I smiled too. "I play as well."

"Maybe we can have a duet together later. It would be interesting to see who's better."

"I'd like that," I said.

"Well, I'd better go now. My family will be wondering what happened to me," she smiled.

As she turned to leave, I remembered something that I wanted to ask her.

"Wait," I called. She turned around and looked at me. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Isabella, though I'd prefer that you called me Bella."

And with that, she turned and left, leaving me standing alone on the balcony.

**AN: Alright, so please review people!!! Next time I might not update if I don't get enough reviews and you have to admit that my review goals are fairly easy (and I count people twice if they review twice, as long as it's not on the same chapter that they already reviewed on.) Altogether, I'd like to have 6 reviews to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, then please review and if you didn't like it, please review anyway and tell me what I can do to improve!! Alrighty then, I'll be back when I have my total of 6 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back. I'm sorry for the late update! There was a power outage and it never occured to me that I could just write it on paper X]. (Yeah, I'm smarticle, right? *rollseyes*) So, here you go, I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all SO nice!! =) If you'd be so kind, please keep up the reviews! I love all of them!**

Bpov

What can I tell him? If I say too much, people can get hurt and I'd really rather that that didn't happen. If it did, I know that I'd never be able to forgive myself. I think that I've begun to care for the Cullens. My father had warned me of this the day after we captured them. He told me that my heart would get the better of me. That it would rule over my mind if I listened to it…but he also said that sometimes, listening to your heart can be better then listening to your mind, that the outcome can be better if the circumstances are right. I hope that he's right about that, for I know that I have put the Cullens in a special place inside my heart and I know that once I put something in there, it will never come out, not without pain at least. On both sides, whatever I'm taking out of my heart and my heart itself. It will ache and no one will be happy. If it does no good, then what's the point in doing it? Though, if I hurt the Cullens and my heart, it will do _some_ good. My family will be safe…but am I willing to sacrifice an innocent family to save my own? I don't think I'd be able to do it. Well anyway, I just hope that my father is right about there being some good that can come out of following my heart. I know that I may have made a big mistake by doing just that, but there's nothing I can do anymore. I've made my choice. I've followed my heart. I will follow through with my decision to the end. This is the Volturi that we're dealing with. I am the strongest vampire that there ever was and I won't let them harm my family or my new friends…But it feels that by meeting the Cullens, I've become more vulnerable. If I'm not careful, that vulnerability may eventually lead me to my end.

Epov

It's late in the afternoon. Twilight. That Bella girl should be here soon. She said she would return…or was that just my wishful thinking. I was pacing the room and my family was watching me carefully with confusion and concern written on all of their faces. Though, I didn't know what Emmett's expression was. He was facing the window with Rosalie next to him. He probably didn't want me to see his expression. Emmett always liked to keep expressions like care or concern off his face so people couldn't see that the big, tough guy in the family had a soft side. We saw it though. He never bothered to hide it from us or some of our other vampire friends. From looking at his back, I could tell that the tension was getting to him. So, naturally, he decided to bug Rosalie. He turned his head and stared at her. She noticed him looking and stared right back. Then, he abruptly raised his arm and poked her hard on her forehead. I turned away. I didn't want to see what would happen to him. I heard Rosalie screech in rage and then a big crash and Emmett fake-groaning. I looked back and saw Emmett embedded into the wall and Rosalie stalking off in the other direction. Well, all I could say was that Bella wouldn't be too happy with the Emmett-shaped dent in the wall.

Just then, speak of the devil, Bella opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her. Everyone besides Emmett held their breath as Bella took her first look at the memento Emmett had given her of himself. She went still for a moment and stared at it for a long time. Then, surprisingly, she burst out laughing. Everyone in the room relaxed and Emmett started laughing his booming laugh with her. Soon, we were all joining in. Finally, we composed ourselves and Bella's face became serious. She took a seat on one of the couches in front of the TV. I sat next to her. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch to our right and Jasper and Alice sat together to the left. Esme and Carlisle moved another couch over here from its usual spot across the room. They sat directly in front of us.

"Okay then," Bella began. "Who'd like to ask first?"

We all looked at each other and nodded. Bella looked at us, confused. Carlisle spoke first, "I'll ask all of the questions and my family will add on whenever they please. Alright?"

Bella nodded and looked at Carlisle expectantly. He cleared his throat and began.

"I know that you've been asked this question a lot, but we have yet to get a straight answer. What are my family and I here for?"

"I'm really not sure," she answered honestly. I could tell because the look in her eyes was full of compassion for us and wonderment as to what the answer actually was. "Though, I do know that the Volturi never mean any good when they want us to keep people captive, like we're doing to you. I just found out a short while ago that the Volturi will be arriving tomorrow morning. I'm going to question my father about this further later tonight."

"T-the Volturi are arriving…t-tomorrow!?!" Jasper stuttered.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "I wish that I could have told you sooner, but I just found out myself. I still can't believe that my father kept this from me for this long. I think he suspected that I would tell you if I found out, which I am now. He truly is a very wise man."

We were all silent for a moment. When we discussed this a few hours earlier, Carlisle said that he suspected that we had enough time to think this over carefully and plan our next move with time on our side. Apparently, he was wrong, we were out of time.

"Why couldn't I have seen this coming?" Alice murmured quietly to herself. Jasper put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders and pulled her tight to him. Bella smiled knowingly at her.

"I think that you couldn't see them because of my gift." Bella said. "One of my gifts is to shield things from other vampire's gifts. Since I work for the Volturi, Aro made me shield all of his guard once he discovered this gift. The shield does not work against my family; we can attack them without any trouble. The only way to get rid of the shield is if I can see them and pull it back. They will then be unprotected."

"That's good," Carlisle said. "It's a useful gift I'm sure…but you mentioned this being "one of your gifts". How my gifts do you have exactly?"

Bella gave us a small smile. "Too many to count."

We all looked at her. What did she mean? Did she really have so many gifts, that she couldn't remember all of them?

"My gift…is everything," she said. "I have every gift that every vampire has ever had. Every possible gift that a vampire can have is mine. My father says that I could be the all-powerful, legendary Vampire Queen. The Volturi are not the true vampire rulers. They came into power when the real leader fell. The true vampire leader is the Vampire Queen. She is said to be in hiding while her power increases. When the vampires need her most, she will come into her power and lead them through a time of peace and prosperity, just like she did many centuries ago."

All of us stared at her opened mouthed except Carlisle. He was looking at Bella like he was seeing her for the first time…but I didn't notice this. There was too much going through my mind right now. Vampire Queen? I've never heard of that. Was there really a leader besides the Volturi? Well, I knew one thing. I would gladly take the Vampire Queen over the Volturi as our leader any day. Esme asked Bella if she could tell us more of the Queen. Bella nodded and started speaking again.

"When humans first entered the world, there were no vampires. As time went on though, human's hearts began to fill with darkness. From that darkness, vampires were born. Humans never liked vampires; they said that the vampires were creatures of the night and deserved to be put to death. Back then, vampires were as soft-skinned as humans. That's the only difference; their hearts still didn't beat which is what made humans hate them and want to destroy them. The hatred was fueled by the difference between vampires and humans. The vampires were defenseless and deserved none of the cruelty that the humans gave them. From the vampires' misery and innocence came the Vampire Queen."

My family and I were listening carefully. Carlisle was especially; he seemed to be trying to memorize every word that she spoke, probably so that he could write it down later.

"The Vampire Queen was kind and gentle, but when someone threatened any vampire, she would become as strong as iron and protect that said vampire. She gave them rock hard skin so they could be protected from the humans. Vampires went into hiding with their Queen. Eventually, after many years, they claimed land as their own. Right now, that land is called Italy. Volterra was their main city, but it wasn't called that in ancient times. They called it the City of Dawn. For many years, the vampires lived happily. Then, a vampire family started to become powerful. They managed to get the vampires to distrust the Queen by lying to the people. A few years after the growing gap that had been built between the Queen and her people came, the vampire family overthrew the Queen and she escaped into hiding. That vampire family ruled from then on. They became known as the Volturi. The Vampire Queen still hides to this day, growing stronger every second. The day she left, she promised that she would return when her people needed her most. When she left, the vampires realized that she was very important to them. They saw all of the lies that the Volturi had told… but they could do nothing about it. The Volturi were too powerful. Over time, the Vampire Queen was forgotten and the vampires accepted the Volturi as their leader. All vampires know of now, is life ruled by the Volturi. The Vampire Queen has completely vanished from their minds."

Bella bowed he head for a few minutes. When she raised it again, she had a sad look in her eyes. If she was able to cry, her face would probably be streaked with tears. She smiled sadly at us.

"It pains my heart that vampires have completely forgotten her. She used to be their pillar of strength. Now, she's just a distant memory that no one can remember."

"How do you know all of this? If it was written down, someone would surely have found it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's not written down," Bella said. "I know of it, because I lived during the Vampire Queen's reign."

I heard gasps all around. I just looked at her closely. There was a long silence. Finally, I spoke the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How long have you walked this earth, Bella?"

She gave me a small smile. "On September 13, I'll have lived for 18 millennia, Edward."

There were no gasps this time. All of us were silent as we absorbed what she said.

The silence dragged on. Bella looked at the clock.

"I have to go soon. My family and I will be having a meeting in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"Don't worry about it," I told her with a smile. "We all need to think this through. I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning with the Volturi."

She looked hesitant for a moment, like she didn't want to have us out of her sight. Then, she nodded and left the room quickly. We all sat there for a long time, each of us thinking intensely. I was thinking about this Vampire Queen and where she could be hiding. The next thing I noticed was the sun coming up over the horizon. It was morning already. We just wasted the entire night. I realized with a jolt that it was time. The Volturi would be here in a matter of hours.

**Please tell me what you think! All you have to do is click the button below, spend a couple seconds writing a few words, and in return, I'll be a very happy person and will probably update faster!! Ugh, I think I'm getting sick...better rest up. Review will make me feel better!!! (Eww, I'm starting to sound desperate arn't I...) **

**Until next time, I'm the young Dult-opps, Adult in the insane asylum!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry about the really late update. I've been so busy lately. In fact I'm supposed to be in bed right now, but I felt guilty about not updating while getting all of the reviews which were very nice. EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast, no, Bella can't read Edward's mind. If she concentrates really hard she can, but that takes a lot of her stamina. Everyone, I'm sorry for this short update, but again, I'm supposed to be in bed so at least it's something. I don't know when I can update again, but I will try. The more reviews I get, the harder I try. Next chapter, I will probably make longer just to make up for this one. I hope you enjoy it! =B**

Bpov

"It's almost time, Bella," my father said. "They're nearly here."

I nodded slowly. I guess I'm out of time. The Volturi are almost here and I still haven't decided what I'm going to do about the Cullens. I suppose that I should try to get them out of here before the Volturi come. It'd be relatively easy… but the Volturi would know that someone in my family had helped them escape. I mean, it's basically impossible for someone to slip away from me or my family unless you have someone who really knows what they're doing help you… Ugh, how about I just forget this option?

What about just keeping the Cullens here for a little while, just so the Volturi can know that they're here, and then take them far away? Wait, that wouldn't help either. Oh man, this is so frustrating! What if I got my family to help? No, they wouldn't understand… except maybe father or mother. Sigh, there's practically nothing that'll work. The Volturi are just too hard to fool. I guess there's only one option…

Play it out and hope for the best.

Epov

Bella had said that she would come back in the morning. The sun has been up for an hour now. Shouldn't she be here already? What if something happened to her? No! I can't think these thoughts. They'll only fill me with unnecessary worry. I'm sure there's nothing wrong at all.

There are footsteps coming down the hall. That's proof that everything is fine. The door quickly opened and a girl, who was definitely not Bella, danced into the room. She was the girl with straight black hair that I had seen earlier. She looked at each of us slowly and motioned toward the closets. She walked toward one and went inside. She quickly came out and she had fancy shirts, pants, and dresses hanging on her right arm. She passed me a light blue dress shirt, Emmett a gray one, Jasper a yellow, and Carlisle got a white. Along with each shirt, each of us got a pair of black pants. The girl gave Alice a purple sundress, Rosalie got a black one and Esme got blue.

"Go put those on," the girl said. Emmett started to unbuckle his belt. "In the BATHROOM!!"

Each of us entered separate bathrooms except Rosalie and Emmett who had to share one. When we came back out, dressed in our fancy clothing, the girl nodded at us and said to follow. The house was full of fine furniture and was designed in a very casual, subtle way, yet it seemed like it had a certain seriousness about it as well. Esme looked around in wonder.

"This place is beautiful. I didn't notice it when we first came up," She looked at the girl who was leading us. "Who designed your home?"

The girl smiled for the first time and the coldness about her seemed to slip away. "I did. My family says that I have a special talent for it. At first I denied it, but the more I look around, the more I like it."

Esme smiled her kind motherly smile. "I agree with your family. You could be a very successful designer if you wanted to be."

"Thank you," the girl replied. "I love to do things like this. Oh, and by the way, I designed all of the clothes in your closets."

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. "I was admiring them the other night before Bella came."

The girl's smile disappeared. "Bella visited you? What did she say?"

Uh oh. I guess we shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Nothing much," I replied. "She just wanted to know what we thought of our rooms."

"Anything else?" the girl asked suspiciously.

We all stayed silent. The girl had stopped walking and was standing in front of us with the cold, blank expression on her face again.

"She told us about the legend of the Vampire Queen," Rosalie said.

"She WHAT?!?" the girl exclaimed. We all looked at her in shock.

"How could she? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to talk about that?" she muttered to herself. Then she said in a louder voice, "No one is supposed to know about that. The legend was forgotten for a reason… So since you know, I guess I'm going to have to kill you. It doesn't matter to me that the Volturi want to see you. Nobody can know about the Vampire Queen!"

She crouched down low and was about to pounce when a clear, beautiful voice came from down the hall.

"That's enough, Mia," it said quietly. That voice belonged to Bella, who was standing at the end of the hall, wearing a green silk dress which complemented each of her curves nicely. She was looking at the vampire whom she called Mia with a sad expression on her face. "Everyone is waiting downstairs. Why don't you head down? I'll take care of the Cullens."

"But Bella-," Mia began.

"No," Bella interrupted. "Go downstairs and wait for me."

Mia nodded unhappily and slowly walked past Bella and slumped down the stairs. Bella watched her go. Then she turned to us with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Mia has a bit of a short temper, but she really is a kind person. In fact, when she's her usual self, she reminds me of you, Alice."

Alice smiled happily. I think that she was beginning to really like Bella.

"Now, if you'll please follow me," Bella said. "The Volturi are waiting."

**AN: Please tell me how this was. I will try to make the next chapter long because this one is terribly short. Also, I wasn't able to proofread it too much, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Sorry for the late update. I'll try to do better. Bye Bye for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! I purposely made some time to write this for all of you since I felt so guilty about the last chapter. I just want to say this, IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!! In this story, Edward can't read people's minds unconsciously. He has to really concentrate in order to read his family's thoughts. This is just because he is around Bella. He can't read Bella's family's thoughts at all. I'm sorry about this, but it's kind of important to the story. If he could hear their thoughts, there would be no mystery in this story. Also, I've heard that there is some confusion about Bella's power. She has every gift, but she doesn't know how to use all of them and hasn't taken the time to learn them all. She doesn't know how to do things like Edward, Alice, and Jasper do. She mainly just uses the poweres her other family members have. Plus, she has her own special power, but I won't reveal that right now. (though, she does use it in this chapter.) Sorry, long AN, but I had to clear things up. I hope this helps. Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

Bpov

I led the Cullens down the spiral staircase, through a long hallway lined with paintings of famous vampires which Carlisle was studying carefully as we walked, and into the main living area. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens flinch at the negative energy radiating off of the Volturi, who were sitting on the couches with their backs straight and eyes alert. All of them except Aro, that is. He was acting as though he was visiting with close friends. I almost growled at him. We were no friends of his nor would we ever be. He and his brothers were so vile and cruel that there was no doubt in my mind that the Volturi didn't exactly have many people who were fond of them. In fact, we could be the only "friends" that they've ever had… and what makes that even worse is that we're working against them. That's pretty pathetic if I may say so myself.

"Now that we're all here, why don't you tell us why you've come, Aro?" father asked.

"Now now, have some patience with me and my brethren. We only wish to know how your prisoners are doing," Aro replied.

That was when I couldn't stop myself. I let out a small hiss and the Volturi Guard (AN: I don't remember what it's called if it even has a name. If someone knows, please tell me in a review or PM so I can use it in future chapters. Thanks!) sprang into action. They all jumped up from where they were sitting, or standing in some cases, and crouched down low, about to pounce. My family was looking at me with fearful eyes, except my father whose eyes were full of compassion and understanding. Wait, why is that? Oh well, I don't have time to think about that. I mean, the Volturi were right in front of me with deadly looks on their faces.

Aro was staring at me with a small crease on his forehead. He raised his hand slightly and his guard relaxed except one who didn't move an inch. Caius was studying me carefully and Marcus just looked bored out of his mind.

"Would you mind telling me, Isabella, why you are so protective of the Cullens here, hm?" Aro inquired, still staring at me intently.

There was a short silence while everyone was waiting for my answer. The Cullens, behind me were looking at me with frightened expressions. Except Edward. He just looked at me with a concerned and worried look on his face… I guess I'm just seeing things though. He doesn't care about me. I was the one who captured him, took him away from his normal life. If I were in his place, I would despise me. Yet, I saw the concern for my safety in his expression. I stared back at him with a small smile on my lips. He smiled slightly back. Maybe he does care about me. Just a little.

Aro saw Edward and me exchange small smiles and looked at me with a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"You've begun to care for him, haven't you Isabella?" he asked.

I stared back at him with a blank expression on my face. I guess this is the consequence for 'playing it out and hoping for the best' as I put it. But I'm sticking to my plan. I'll protect the Cullens as best as I am able. Especially Edward. I don't know what it is, but I think that if I lost him, it would hurt the most. This is quite sudden, though. I met him less than a week ago, yet I feel an intense need to protect him and make sure that he's safe.

Aro's gaze never relented and nor did my own. It was kind of like an incredibly important staring contest. I didn't look away. I didn't let him get to me like he did all those years ago. I won't let him take me over and make me commit horrible crimes for him again. I will be stronger, for I have new friends to protect. Right now, all that matters is the Cullen's and my family's safety.

Epov

Bella and Aro were looking at each other intensely. Bella didn't look like she was ever going to be the one to drop her gaze first. Finally, Aro spoke.

"I'm afraid that I can no longer trust you all to keep them captive. You and your family have too soft of hearts to do such a thing, Naesala." He said this while looking at the man who I now assumed was Naesala. Naesala (AN: It's pronounced ny-sal-a) looked at Aro then at Bella who looked relieved to have been released from Aro's eyes. Naesala then got a cold expression on his face and stared at Aro with his exotic colored eyes.

"I can't let you take these people away, Aro," he said. "My daughter has grown fond of these people. She hasn't been this happy in a long time and quite frankly, I don't wish to take this newfound happiness from her. In fact, that's the last thing I want to do. So Aro, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave empty-handed.

Aro stared at him with shock written all over his face. Bella turned to Naesala with a joyous look gracing her beautiful face. Whoa, wait a minute! I just said she was beautiful… no, that doesn't matter. Anyone with eyes could clearly see her beauty. Bella turned to look at me with her eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but stare back. She just looked so wild and free.

Looking at everyone in the room, Aro's face became cold and he raised his right hand. He pointed his index finger at all of us and his guard pounced… but they never got to us. They seemed to freeze in mid air. I looked around me, trying to find the person doing this, for I knew that it was a vampire power. I saw Bella concentrating on the guards. Her hand was lifted and directly in front of it was the Volturi's guard.

"What do you what with the Cullens?" the motherly vampire asked.

"Dear Elena, I'm only obeying orders," Aro replied. What? The Volturi didn't obey _anyone_. They were the 'top of the vampire food chain'. They controlled everything.

"You know," Aro began. "The Volturi have leaders that we have to obey too, you know. You might know them, or you might not. They're called the Angels of Shadow."

Everyone in Bella's family gasped. Everyone in my family just looked more confused. Who were the Angels of Shadow? I've never heard of them. Bella and Naesala were the first to come out of their shocked state.

"Well, you still haven't answered the question," Bella said. "What do you, or the Angels of Shadow wanr with the Cullens?"

Aro smiled. "You see," he began. "The Angels of Shadow wish to rid the world of 'vegetarian' vampires. They believe them to be an abomination. The coven in Alaska is the next to be targeted."

Bella's family glared at the Volturi.

"I think it's time that we made our escape," Naesala said. "I'm choosing. I've been brooding over this for some time you see." I saw him slightly move his hand. The girl named Mia quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. "I'm choosing to act. I can no longer follow your barbaric methods. I'm choosing to take the opposite side of you. I'm fighting for the Cullens."

My family and I all stared at him in disbelief. Bella turned around to look at us and smiled brightly. Mia then entered the room with a large bag in her hand. She walked up to Naesala and handed it to him. He slung it on his shoulder. He then took his hands up to his face.

"Behold, Aro. One of my family's many secrets," he said. Everyone else in his family raised their hands too and took out their contact lenses. Each of them had a pair of bright golden eyes. Aro looked at them in disbelief. Apparently he wasn't expecting anything like this. Bella walked up to my family and me.

"We're going to leave in a matter of moments. Be ready." She murmured quietly to us. The Volturi didn't have a hope of hearing her. We all nodded and she smiled, completely full of excitement and anticipation. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Everyone, let's take our leave," Naesala said.

Bella moved her hand and crashed the Volturi guard into the wall. (AN: I'll bet you forgot that the Volturi Guard was still in the air, huh?) Then we all took off running. I had a feeling deep down in my stomach that we wouldn't be coming back here for a while. As we ran through the gate and into the city of England, we could hear Aro's scream of pure rage.

**AN: I made this one a little longer. Again, right now I'm half asleep, so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes (the only reason I'm still managing to type is because I'm listening to I'm Not Alone by All That Remains which is a heavy metal song and blasting it really loud. The chorus of this song is good. XP) Anyway, I guess this is it. BTW, I might change Naesala's name or I might not. Please review. I got hurt in dance class yesterday and the reviews will make me feel better. (I stretched my leg muscles. It really hurts!!!) =B Byes!!!**


End file.
